Trainer's Block
by FieryFafar
Summary: My life as represented by Silver.


"I'M GOING TO DO IT!"

The sound of the manic scream made Kotone jumped off the couch. Her bum roughly kissed the hard floor, making her cringe in pain. "Oww!" she yelped sharply, right hand slowly rubbing her numbing butt. Quickly her eyes glared to a certain redhead, whose arms were crossed and face was wearing one of burning determination.

However, Kotone wasn't the least bit amused. "Silver, what the hay-hay!"

The boy didn't answer her question. Instead, he gave a rude scoff and spat, "Just you wait Kotone! Today is the day I will defeat you in battle. I will start my training this morning and by the time Arceus brings night, my team will be kickass and ready to destroy yours!"

Kotone gawked as Silver brought forth his 'declaration or war'. "I… What?"

"That means I'm going to defeat you tonight, you shithead!" Silver growled, growing quite agitated with her unenthusiastic response. "I'm going to train nonstop today and I will kill your team tonight. Just you wait!"

The sounds of the Pokémon's – mostly his team's – groaning bounced from outside their house. "I…" A dumbfounded smile posed her lips, confused as what to say next. "Good…luck, then?"

"'Good luck'?" Silver taunted as if she had just told a joke. "I don't need your damn luck, woman. I will win tonight and nothing can stop me!" With arms stretching up in the air, Silver turned his heels and dashed for the door. "NOTHIIIINNNNG!"

When the boy finally left the house, all that was left was Kotone still sitting on the floor in utter disbelief. Silver was always the competitive type. And even though they were now dating, he would always find ways to defeat her especially in Pokémon battles. So to see him in such a dedicated state as early as 6 in the morning, it shouldn't surprise the poor girl.

_Kotone, are you okay?_ Mewtwo asked as he walked into the living room and saw his trainer on the floor. An eyebrow raised up his forehead to hear a small giggle as a response.

"I'm fine, Mewtwo," Kotone replied, body quickly giving a light jump and lifting herself up off the floor. Her brown hazel eyes saw as Sneasel and Gengar spar in the front yard, both looking determined as ever. Soon, she saw a glimpse of Silver through the window, a pair of red eyes gleaming like a warrior ready for battle.

And the more she saw him that way, the more she felt Butterfrees fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

"What happened?" Kotone asked as she stood beside her legendary. It had been a solid six hours since Silver trained with his Pokémon. Feeling quite concerned for her boyfriend, she decided to check up on him and brought some lemonades to quench their thirst.

She didn't expect to see Silver lie on the grass and groan in anger though.

All of Silver's Pokémon stood near Silver, sighing and shaking their heads at their trainer's reaction. The redhead continued to huff another disappointed groan, fists punching the ground and legs kicking at air.

"Um…" Completely dumbfounded, Kotone stared at Mewtwo for further explanation.

_His Pokémon said that Silver had been like that for almost an hour_, Mewtwo casually answered, arms crossed against his chest. _They said that Silver suddenly burst out of the blue during their training. I believe it was something between the words of "We gotta win this!" and, I fairly quote, "I FUCKING GIVE UP I WASTED MY WHOLE FUCKING DAY DOING THIS THIS IS FUCKING USELESS MY LIFE IS A FUCKING MESS!"_

All Kotone could respond to Mewtwo's words was a long, silent gawk. Her mouth hanged low. Her eyes grew round. Thankfully – even though Mewtwo could mentally catch the tray if it fell off her hands – her grip remained tight on the handles. Slowly Kotone looked at Silver, who was still on the ground and – to her shocking surprise – seemed to be throwing some sort of tantrum.

"O…kay…" Her words blurted from her mouth as she gaped in disbelief. A smirk once again curved her pink lips, baffled to think that the strong, hot-headed boy she called 'rival' could act so childish in a blink of an eye.

_**END.**_


End file.
